libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Kineticist
While some kineticists begin with power over a single element, there are others who embody a storm of multiple elements from the onset of their power. These kineticists wield abilities that can at times seem counterintuitive to each other, as each element fights for dominance inside of their host. The struggle between nurturing both powers can prove impossible for some, but there are a few who are able to harness both elements with equal skill and prove dominant over both, becoming a master of both in a way that no other kineticist can do. Unbalanced Elements (Su) At 1st level, a fusion kineticist selects two elements for their elemental focus, gaining one simple blast from each. A fusion kineticist must select one main element, the other being considered their sub element. A fusion kineticist can only select 1st-level wild talents of their sub element, and does not gain a composite blast even if their choice of simple blasts would qualify them for one. This alters elemental focus and replaces the 1st-level infusion and basic utility talent normally gained at this level. Defined Defense (Su) At 2nd level, a fusion kineticist gains the elemental defense of their sub element. This alters elemental defense. Elemental Balance (Su) At 7th level a fusion kineticist treats their effective kineticist level as their fusion kineticist level -2 for the purpose of qualifying for wild talents of their sub element. They also gain a composite blast if they would qualify for one through the simple blasts they possess; if the composite blast gained this way deals half its damage as one type and half as another, all of its damage is instead considered to be both types (for example, a fusion kineticist’s magma blast deals bludgeoning and fire damage instead of half bludgeoning, half fire). In addition, they gain the elemental defense from their main element as well as gaining an infusion or utility wild talent for which they qualify as bonus wild talents. This replaces the 7th-level expanded element. Cross Infusion (Sp) At 9th level, a fusion kineticist can increase the burn cost of an infusion they possess by 1 to apply it to a simple blast to which it would not normally apply. This ability replaces metakinesis (maximize). Elemental Harmony (Su) At 15th level a fusion kineticist treats their effective kineticist level as their fusion kineticist level for the purpose of qualifying for wild talents of their sub element. They also gain an infusion or utility wild talent for which they qualify as a bonus wild talent. In addition, they can also accept 1 burn to use two utility wild talents with the same standard action as long as those utility wild talents are from two different elements and 2 levels lower than the highest utility wild talent the fusion kineticist can access (wild talents which are multiple elements – such as crystal skin - cannot be used this way). This replaces the 15th-level expanded element. Perfect Fusion (Sp) At 20th level, a fusion kineticist has perfectly synchronized their elements, gaining two utility wild talents or infusions of different elements as bonus wild talents (wild talents which are multiple elements cannot be chosen this way). They can also use their cross infusion class feature with their composite blasts. This ability replaces omnikinesis.